futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Lars Fillmore
' ' Lars Fillmore '''(real name '''Phillp J. Fry Jr.) is a time-duplicate of Fry living under an assumed name and so basically is Fry's Biological Son. He worked as a technician at the Head Museum where he met Leela and briefly dated her, prior to his true identity being revealed. His personalty was said to be Fry's once he gained some maturity. Fry, while being chased by Nudar, exclaims he hates the future and reads the time travel code on his buttocks with a magnifying glass and is sent back to the year 2000. He returns to Panucci's Pizza but, lacking money, he returns to the cryogenic lab to eat I.C. Weiner's pizza from earlier in the night. The pizza is ice cold, so he goes back in time to get it while it is warm, creating the time-duplicate Fry who would become Lars, while the original Fry would return to the future after falling into a cryogenic tube. Lonely, the time-duplicate Fry gets a job with a disoriented narwhal named Leelu. He stays with her until 2010, when he had to release her into the sea. Fry decides to try and go after her on a small ship. After two years of searching, he finally manages to catch her and bring her aboard the ship. But like Leela, Leelu wanted to be with another male, a narwhal, instead of Fry. Fry lets her go and returns to New York. He enters his apartment above Panucci's Pizza and Bender, being controlled by Nudar and forced to go back in time to kill Fry, blasts the building. During this time Fry has been caring for his dog Seymour, who was shown waiting for him every day after work in the episode Jurassic Bark. Seymour is instantly fossilized. The apartment is engulfed in flames and the fire burns off Fry's hair and smoke gets into lungs, giving him a deep voice. Fry discovers he is Lars after looking into a mirror and quickly evacuates the apartment. He makes his way to Applied Cryogenics and hitched a ride in his former girlfriend Michelle's tube and freezes himself. When he awakens in the 31st century, he gets a job at the Head Museum and eventually meets Leela, during which Hermes was decapitated and his body was crushed. They plan to get married, but during the wedding, Hermes, who had a time paradox duplicate body made to win back LaBarbara, was decapitated again by causality. When Farnsworth said that time paradox duplicates of living things are predestined to be doomed, Lars realized what he'd be putting Leela through if he died and called off the wedding. After the big battle for Earth, Fry tries to get Lars and Leela back together, but the former says that it is impossible. Just before Lars could tell Fry the whole truth, Nudar shows up, having survived Farnsworth's doomday device through use of a doom-proof vest, demands the time code from Lars, threatening to kill Leela. Lars tricks Nudar by pulling out a self destructing Bender paradox out of the freezer, holds him down over Nudar and all three are killed. The explosion then revealed the time tattoo on Lars' buttocks. At his funeral, his living will video is played and it is officially discovered that Lars was indeed Fry. Lars died December 31 3007, or January 1st 3008, depending how you look at it. Appearances *''Bender's Big Score'' Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans